Overwatch: The Chaotic Six
by Moonlight Pictures
Summary: A small group of unlikely heroes meet under uncontrollable circumstances and decide to band together in order to stop Talon from getting their hands on an unstoppable bioweapon that is capable of wiping out half of the population of the world. Join Junkrat and the gang on this action-packed misadventure! Rated T for Swearing, Violence, use of alcohol and tobacco and rude humor.
1. Sombra's escape

**Hello everyone, Moonlightquill back in the fray, reporting for duty! I just had this idea for an Overwatch fanfic over watching the shorts and playing some of the game itself and thought why not do something like this. Anyway, read and enjoy **

**Somewhere in Rome, 16th of July 2075 **

Thirty years ago, a race of robotic humanoids called 'Omnics' was created to help humanity with its unemployment problem and military personal decline. However, one day the Omnics turned against the humans and declared war on them for the earth. Both sides sustained uncountable casualties and the conflict was to this day dubbed 'The Omnic Crisis'

Then, an elite group of soldiers, assassins, scientists and oddities called 'Overwatch' was formed in order to protect humanity from the rebellious Omnics and act as the shield of the species.

After years of carnage and onslaught, The omnics and humans signed a peace treaty, finally bringing an end to the devastating war and Human and Omnic have been living together in an uneasy relationship ever since.

Overwatch was disbanded and discontinued after the treaty accords as the new government believed that they were better off without them and considered any form of Overwatch activity illegal. However, in the aftermath of the war, 30 million human children were left orphaned and many of them still harbored a bitter hatred towards the Omnics who unknowingly killed their families, while a few saw the aftermath as a golden opportunity to seize power and wealth from the fallen cites.

One of these groups is Known as 'Talon' an organization that strikes terror and fear in both the hearts of humans and omnics alike. The absolute goal of Talon is to strengthen humanity through conflict which they believe doing so will make them the superior race on earth, financing their operations from illegal substance trade, assassinations, smuggling and gunrunning. To this day, Talon has never been stronger, with supporters in abundance around the globe and their power and influence growing and spreading like a cancerous tumor. They are considered the world's most dangerous group of international terrorists.

* * *

''Haha! No scope bitch!'' A woman with long black and purple hair on one side of her head with the other almost bald with purple streaks of light and purple eyes cried with joy through her headphones with a controller in her hands as she played what appeared to be an FPS game on her TV in her room while she chewed on her bubblegum, blowing a pink bubble occasionally.

This woman was named Sombra. If you saw the way she was playing the game, one would assume she was hacking...Well, you'd be right! She wasn't just a normal amateur hacker either, Sombra had the reputation of being the world's best and most notorious cybercriminal!

One of the 30 million children orphaned by the Omnic crisis, Sombra grew up in a war-torn Mexico and soon embraced her natural talent for computers to survive and manipulate those in power in her favor. Growing up with a Mexican crime gang 'Los Muertos', she quickly came to realize that knowledge is power and with that, she used her talent to satisfy her own needs and wants. She became addicted to this way of living but she was soon discovered and had to hide away for a while until she returned with a new identity, new hacking gear and cybernetic grafting and joined Talon in order to find out 'Who really was in charge of the world'

''Yeah, yeah. Go ahead and cry like a _bebé _(Baby), I still kicked your ass'' she replied to the gamer that screamed in her headphones when she just killed him.

''Victory has been achieved!'' The robotic voice of the game's announcer chimed, indicating the end of the match. She looked at the leaderboard and saw her Gamertag at the very top ''Yes! Aha, yeah, I am the best!'' she chanted happily while doing a small victory dance.

Her game was then suddenly interrupted by a video message from another member of Talon, Reaper, one of the members of Talon's inner circle.

''Sombra, Akande request's all of us in the throne room'' he informed her.

Sombra just rolled her eyes ''Can I just play one more round?'' she asked.

''No, Akande request's your presence especially. Be down there in five minutes, do not be late'' he warned her before signing off.

Sombra huffed in annoyance ''I'd best not keep them waiting'' she said before logging off her game, Turning off her console, spitting out her gum into the nearby trash disposal and left her room to head down to the throne room.

Soon she entered the vast throne room of Talon's headquarters where everyone was already there waiting for her.

There was Akande Ogundimu, The leader of the organization, Moira, his second in command, Reaper, commander of Talons private military, Widowmaker, Talons top assassin and expert markswoman, Sigma, Talons top astrophysicist and finally Mauga, Akande's personal bodyguard. They were all sitting in their respective seats waiting for her with blank expressions

''Oh, Everyone's here I see'' Sombra chimed merrily as she entered the room in the center ''What is this, a party or something? If so, where's all the cake and balloons?...Or is this some 'other' kind of party we're having huh?'' she smirked suggestively.

''Sombra'' Akande greeted her calmly, dismissing her humorous comment ''We have something very serious to discuss with you, and I want you to be completely honest with me''

''Sure thing boss'' Sombra flipped her hair with her right hand on her hip ''What's up?''

Akande then got up from his chair slowly and walked to her ''Tell me something Sombra, are you happy here?'' he asked, pacing around her in a circle intimately with his hands behind his back.

''Course I am'' Sombra smiled ''You people have been so kind to me. Joining your organization was the best choice I've ever made. I mean, the perks are great! Every second weekend off, full medical and you have really great WIFI here!'' she added.

''Yes'' Akande nodded ''When I saw your work in the slums of Mexico city years ago, I saw raw, untamed potential in you. So I offered you a place in my organization as a sign of pure good faith'' he stopped his pacing in front of her ''So I am rather surprised and disappointed to learn that...you betrayed us'' he finished. Sombra widened her eyes in shock and disbelief.

''M-me? Betray you?'' She asked with her hand on her chest ''No boss, there has to be some kind of misunderstanding. I would never betray you!'' she assured him.

Akande shook his head ''Oh, but I'm afraid you did'' he said ''Two days ago, I sent you, Reaper and Widowmaker to Russia to eliminate Katya Volskaya, in order to weaken the Russain military infrastructure...The mission failed. At first, I thought it was due to luck...but now, we're made a recent discovery. That being, the only reason she survived the attack...was because you spared her and lied to us!'' He finished with a dark grin.

''No!'' Sombra yelled, now getting slightly angry ''How can you accuse me of such a terrible thing? You have no proof!''

''But we do'' Akande smirked ''Play the video'' he ordered his tech staff. One of them in a black hoodie pressed a button on his keyboard and a video started playing on the large monitor behind Doomfist.

''The most powerful woman in Russia?! Hah! I've always wanted a friend like that!'' Sombra's voice played on the screen ''So, I'm thinking; I don't let these images appear in every holovid in the world and you help your new friend out every now and then''

''No'' Sombra whispered in horror. How could this be? The world's most notorious hacker being discovered and caught dead in her tracks once again? She gazed around in horror at the monitors around the room that replayed the same scene over again.

''The mission was to assassinate Katya, not blackmail her!'' Akande lectured her ''You disobeyed me. I'm so disappointed''

''Talon does not tolerate failure Sombra'' Moira said with a frown ''Nor does it tolerate betrayal and insubordination. You should have known this''

''Oh ho ho'' Mauga smiled darkly ''Look's like the cats out the bag! You're in for some real big trouble now!''

Sombra placed her hands together ''_Espere!_(Wait)'' she cried ''Sir, I'm sorry. I really am, please forgive me and give me a second chance and I promise I shall bring Russia's military on its knees! You need someone like me, there is no one else like me'' she pleaded with her superior.

Akande pondered for a moment with his hand on his chin. He hummed in thought ''I could forgive you'' he paused, giving Sombra hope as her eyes lit up momentarily.

''But you're wrong about one thing'' Akande said with a dark smile ''There is someone out there who's more skilled than even you'' he then turned to the hooded man at the monitor ''Isn't that right...Douglas?''

The hooded figure spun his chair around to show his face to the group. He had emerald green eyes and short scarlet hair. He lifted down his hood and smiled coyly.

''You got it boss'' he said smiling, leaning back in his chair.

''Who is this guy?'' Sombra asked pointing to him.

''This is Douglas Lockwood'' Akande introduced him ''The most wanted cybercriminal and hacker extraordinaire in the west...and your replacement'' he finished darkly.

Sombra quickly turned to him with a shocked expression ''M-my r-replacement?'' she asked in pure utter shock. Akande nodded in confirmation

''Sorry babe, but it looks like you're obsolete once again'' Douglas smirked from his seat ''And by the way, about those incriminating images,'' he paused to type something on the monitors ''Gone'' he added with a click of his fingers ''Bye-bye leverage! And also, work on that studder'' he then said mockingly.

''Impossible! You can't replace me!'' Sombra yelled in anger ''I'm irreplaceable!''

''Aww'' Douglas said in fake sympathy before he started rubbing the tip of his index finger on his thumb ''Let me play you a song on my microscopic violin''

''Oh, please do by all means'' Sigma said enthusiastically.

''That was just a metaphor man'' Douglas sighed with a roll of his eyes in annoyance.

''Enough!'' Reaper grunted from his seat impatiently ''Get to the point!''

''Fine'' Akande agreed before turning back to Sombra ''The council has deliberated the situation and we have reached an agreeable decision... Sombra, in light of your recent betrayal, I hereby revoke your membership with Talon, effective immediately...We thank you for your service'' he announced while backing away from her just as all the doors opened to reveal Talon soldiers armed with pulse rifles. They all aimed their weapons at Sombra, who looked around frantically, trying to find any way out of the room as the soldiers turned the laser pointers on their guns on her while Akande sat back down on his seat with the others.

''Kill her'' he ordered his men.

''I don't think so'' Sombra whispered darkly.

At that moment, Sombra used her cloak to disappear just as the soldiers opened fire on her previous position. They soon stopped and looked around for their target in confusion. Akande slammed his robotic fist down on the arm of his chair in frustration.

''Reaper, Widowmaker, after her!'' he ordered the two assassins, who nodded before grabbing their weapons and ran out the room.

''Douglas, Lockdown the base. I want every operative on red alert'' he then turned to Douglas.

''On it sir'' he complied and pressed a few buttons on his computer. The screens then turned red and a load alarm resounded across the base.

* * *

Somewhere else in the base, two soldiers were patrolling a corridor when Sombra appeared behind them and sprayed them both dead with her SMG. She then ran along the corridor and turned left to see two more soldiers coming for her, she rolled to avoid their fire and shot them both dead.

She then ran across a catwalk over a weapon manufacturing room where five soldiers began shooting at her from the ground floor below. She narrowly dodged their bullets as she ran while firing her gun back at them, taking out two of the soldiers before reaching the other side where she then found herself falling down a vent shaft into another part of the facility on the cold hard floor.

She looked up to see a hulking red and black mech before her aiming its cannons at her. She quickly used her inbuilt hacking mainframe to disable it before running towards the open twin doors.

Meanwhile, Douglas was watching her through the security monitors with a sick smile.

''That's not gonna save ya this time'' he said with a laugh before he pressed a button on the little red screen on his wristband ''I got you now, bitch''

Upon his action, the twin doors closed and locked themselves just before Sombra could get to them. She then heard the Mech she previously disabled spring back to life, much to her shock. She had very little time to react as the Mech fired its cannons at her. She used her translocator to move to cover behind a support beam. avoiding the Mech's cannon fire.

She exhaled rapidly while holding her gun close, waiting for the mech to reload its gun. At that moment, he noticed an open crate filled with Semtex grenades inside close by. She smiled darkly as an idea sprung into her head. The meck stopped firing, indicating that it was no out of ammo. Sombra took the opportunity to jump out from her cover and hurl three of the bombs at the Mech with them landing on its arm, leg, and torso area, the man operating the Meck gulped slightly before the bombs exploded, turning the mech into rubble and killing the operator.

Sombra flipped her hair and opened the doors with her hacking, only for them to close again. Douglas laughed as the door opened and closed again and again until Sombra used a broken part of the mech's arm to jam the door open. She turned to the monitor and flipped the hacker off before shooting at it, making the screen go static.

''Oh, now that's just rude'' Douglas huffed playfully.

Sombra ran towards the base's exit and out the door to the outside to a forest. She started running again when she looked behind her to see more soldiers coming for her lead by Reaper with his twin shotguns.

''Run, hide, death comes all the same'' he lamented as he lead the pursuit against Sombra. She ran down the rocky mountain path as the soldiers behind her and over the ledges above her on the way down started to shot at her. Sombra would fire back sometimes with her SMG as she kept running down the pathway.

Meanwhile, Widowmaker used her grapple to scale to a distant ledge away from the firefight and aimed down the sights with her rifle, she activated her recon visor and found her target; Sombra.

''I've got her in my sights'' she informed Reaper through her intercom.

''Then take the shot'' Reaper ordered her as he hovered over behind Sombra and fired his shotguns as she dodged and rolled to avoid them.

''_Au revoir, vieil ami_(Goodbye, Old friend)'' Widowmaker squeezed the trigger.

**Bang! **

The shot rang like a bell and the bullet went into the side of Sombra's chest. She cried in unbearable pain as she clutched her wound, the pain was so much that she lost her balance and fell off the side of the path and off the cliff into the river fifty feet below with a splash.

The soldiers rushed to the ledge of the cliff and started firing down at the part of the river where Sombra fell.

''Don't waste your ammo'' Reaper halted them with a raise of his hand as he appeared beside them ''Allow the traitor to rot in her watery grave in peace. Kill confirmed Widowmaker, meet us back at base'' he finished before they started walking back to the base.

Meanwhile, Akande and Douglas saw the entire gunfight unfold on the cameras back in the throne room.

''Hah! Serves her right!'' Douglas smiled in triumph ''It just goes to show, not even someone like Sombra can outsmart the devil for too long''

''Indeed'' Akande nodded with his arms folded attentively ''May her death serve as a reminder to all those who dare stand in the way of humanity's evolution. Rise, Douglas'' he ordered the man. Douglas swung his chair around and stood up to face Akande.

''Congratulations Mr Lockwood'' Akande smiled and shook his hand ''You've passed your entry examination and you are now ready to take on your new title. Together, we will forge a better, stronger, more efficient humanity! And you shall be part of that'' he said as he reached into his tuxedo pocket and pulled out a red and black pin with the Talon symbol on it and handed it to Douglas, who gladly accepted it.

''Welcome to Talon...Vortex'' he renamed him as the rest of the council members clapped in celebration for their newest member.

Douglas smiled widely with pride as he gazed down at the pin and placed it on his hoodie. He then turned to Akande ''You will not regret this sir''

''Please, just call me Doomfist'' he assured him with a welcoming arm around his shoulder.

''So, what's the WIFI password?'' Douglas asked. Akande just laughed.

* * *

Sombra burst out of the water with a gasp for air and slowly and painfully swam over to the side of the river towards land. She slumped on the ground and exhaled and winced with a slight cough as blood dripped out of her wound. Her vision was blurred and she felt really cold as her fair skin started to fade.

She then heard what sounded like crunching footsteps coming towards her direction. They stopped when they got close to her and then she looked up slowly to see a well-built man with dark skin, short finely cropped black hair and hazel eyes. This man wore a blue and white combat suit and an orange scarf around the base of his neck and had what appeared to be a blue visor over his left eye. The man also supported a goatee beard over his lower face and carried a large pulse rifle over his shoulder.

He offered the girl a soft, friendly smile as he glanced at the gaping wound on her chest briefly.

''Heh, you're going to need more than a band-aid for that'' he commented with a strong north-African accent before Sombra lost consciousness again.

**And that the end of chapter one! So what did you think? Let me know in the reviews and if you liked it Follow and Favorite and I'll see you all When chapter 2 is ready! Until then, Cheerio!xxxooo**


	2. Junkrat and Roadhog get hired

**Hello once again friends and fans, and welcome of chapter two of my Overwatch story, I hope you all are enjoying it as much as I'm enjoying writing about it. By the way, I own nothing except the Douglas Lockwood character, All the rest is own bu Blizzard entertainment and the true creators on this amazing game!**

**Also, as you may have noticed I've changed my username to Moonlight Pictures (I tried Moonlight Productions, but they wouldn't allow it). Just got bored with Moonlightquill and decided to change it up a little to a much better name. Anyway, This chapter takes place after 'The plan' short. read and Enjoy!xxxooo**

**Somewhere in Australia, 19th of July 2075**

Out of all the nations affected by the Omnic crisis, Australia was probably the worst. After the truce, the government gave them the country's Omnium facility in the Outback along with the surrounding land in the hopes that it would encourage diplomatic relations and convince the Omnics to let bygones be bygones.

However, many of the civilians who survived the initial conflict were using the facility as a shelter and were forced out of the place they called home in order to make way for the new Omnic Occupants. This caused strong resentment from the people of the outback and lead to a violent rebellion against both the Omnics and the Australian government. The civil war escalated unchecked until one day, The Australian Liberation Front launched an assault on the facility's radioactive core leading to an enormous explosion, rendering the outback into a post-apocalyptic wasteland littered with Omnic parts and scrap metal from the facility's wreckage.

The land became unlivable to most but there were survivors, who called themselves 'The Junkers'. They scavenged whatever remained of the Omnium and formed a new lawless cutthroat society in the ashes of the outback.

Two men were aimlessly walking through a vast desert. The smaller, scrawny man with spikey blonde hair, amber eyes, and a mechanical left peg-leg was Jamison Fawkes, also known as 'Junkrat'. He is an expert demolitions expert, international criminal and grade A lunatic. Jamison has used his knack and obsession for explosives only to terrorize the world and wreak havoc on the world's global economy. Jamison has only two goals set in his life; getting rich and blowing things up.

The much larger man wearing a mask that covered his entire face with tattoos all over his body was Mako Rutledge, also known as 'Roadhog'. He is Junkrats begrudged 'Partner in crime'. Mako has gained a reputation as a giant of a man who kills without remorse or hesitation and will use any method of violence to resolve any problem. Not much is known about his backstory or his motives, even to Junkrat himself, only that they met in a bar in Junkertown; the name of the community they lived in. Mako saved Jamison from a gang of Junker enforcers who were harassing him about a hidden stash of gold he discovered years ago. Jamison was eternally grateful for this and offered him a job as his personal bodyguard, Mako agreed on the condition that he would receive 50% of the gold.

Together, they've robbed, burned, bombed and killed their way to becoming an international force of crime, a true two-man army. They have stolen millions from banks and gold reserves and kidnapped countless people for ransom, leaving nothing but chaos, mayhem and destruction in their wake.

But now, they were reduced to homeless wanderers among the seemingly unending wasteland of Australia, having been recently exiled from their home by the self-proclaimed leader of Junkertown 'The Queen of Junkers' to never return. Why you ask? They were unsure of the exact reason why they were given the boot. Maybe it was for stealing her money or maybe it was for destroying her private summer shack or maybe it was the brawl they had with her enforcers that tried to arrest them for the two previous felonies in the bar.

But my personal guess is that it was for all of the above.

''Okay, Okay. I'll admit that maybe what happened back there was a little bit my fault'' Jamison said, looking back at his hulking sidekick. A long silence followed for a moment ''Argh! alright, fine! It was 'all' my fault!'' he admitted with a shout ''There, I bloody said it! Ya happy now?!''

Mako just stayed quiet. Mako wasn't a mute, he just wasn't really much of a talker unlike his partner in crime. He much preferred to allow his actions to speak for him, A man of few words, some would say.

''Now what are we gonna go?'' he asked stretching his arms out to the large trolly of treasure Mako was pushing the whole time ''We can't even go back to your place now, not with those geezers keepin' an eyeful on it''

''Thirsty'' Mako grunted abruptly with a small cough.

''Ya thirsty?!'' Jamison laughed negatively ''What 'bout me eh? I've got a gob dryer than Gandhi's flipflop over here! Junkertown had the only waterin' hole for miles and we just had to get chucked out'' he then smiled warmly ''Ah who needs 'em anyway? Us? Nah! We don't need Junkertown or the queen as long as we've got each other yeah?'' he asked his partner as the walked ''I mean, look at all the gold we made off with on our own!...But what to do with it all now?'' he asked himself as he pondered with a mechanical hand on his chin.

He stopped walking and started pacing back and forth in front of the trolly, Mako just watched in silence, exhaling through his mask as he stopped pushing ''Think, think, think, think, think, think, think, think, thinkity think'' Jamison stopped after a while with a click of his fingers and a wide smile ''I've got it! We'll use this gold to buy us some more-''

He was interrupted by Mako pointing behind him. Jamison looked offended ''Oi! Don't interrupt me when I'm talkin' to you'' he said with his hands on his hips ''Would you like it if I butted in when you're yammerin' on?'' he added.

''Look'' Mako said, still pointing behind him.

Jamison was now curious as to what Mako was pointing towards. He slowly turned around to see what had his partner railed up. In the distance, they could see two flying objects coming towards them.

''What in the-'' Jamison whispered as he placed his prostatic hand over his forehead to block out the sun to see them better. Those two objects turned out to be black and red VTOLS that few around them before landing around them. After they've landed, a dozen soldiers in black and red striped armor exited them and surrounded them in a circle, pulse weapons in hand.

''Mate, these are probably just some blokes lookin' to claim our bounty'' Jamison whispered to Mako ''Let me handle this. Get ready on my say-so''

''Step away from the cart with your hands up or we will engage'' one of the soldiers ordered them ''You've got five seconds''

Mako slowly put his hands up while Jamison let a wide grin spread across his lips as he slowly reached for the frag launcher he hid under the trolly.

''Listen mates'' he begun ''I know what this is, alight? You want the bounty on our heads and the gold we stole. Well, let me tell you somethin'...you ain't gettin' either of those things!'' he yelled before he blasted a group of five of the soldiers with his weapon, the others coughed and looked around in surprise as the sand swept in their faces from the impact.

''Roadhog, rip these buggers apart!'' Jamison yelled at Mako.

Upon that command, he brought out his scrap gun and twisted its crank, sending a flurry of shrapnel towards the blinded soldiers and taking out almost half their number in a single clockwise turn while the rest took cover behind some boulders, waiting for the sand to settle.

''Haha! Bloody nice shootin' Roady!'' Jamison praised him, he just huffed in response.

''Yeah! Is that all ya got?! Yeah! C'mon you parkers! We're right here if ya wanna take a swing at us! C'mon! Show us what you've got!'' he yelled at the hidden soldiers until he felt a little prick in his neck, like a mosquito bite. He tensed up before he reached for the back of his neck and brought out an odd-looking dart. He briefly examined it in his hand.

''Hum, fair enough'' he shrugged before falling to the ground unconscious alongside his partner who too had a dart stuck on his back.

Soon, Widowmaker appeared behind the two sleeping bandits, holding her gun upon her shoulder with a smug expression as the soldiers approached her position.

''Reaper, we have the packages'' she said into her earpiece.

''Are they still alive?'' Reaper asked on the other side.

She huffed ''Yes, they're just taking a little nap''

''Good'' Reaper then said ''Get them back to base to Akande, he'll wanna speak to them''

''Rodger that, Widowmaker out'' she replied.

* * *

**A few hours later, Somewhere in Rome**

Jamison slowly opened his eyes and looked around slowly until his eyes readjusted to the single light that dangled above them in the dark room he was in. He then tried to move from his chair to no avail. His hands were tied behind his back and was positioned to face a door on the other side of the room past the large table. He then looked to his right to see Mako in the same state as him.

''Oi, Oi mate'' he spoke to him. Mako grunted before lifting his head upright and turned to look at him ''You alright?'' he asked.

Mako just nodded slightly.

''Well, this is a fine who-do-you-do isn't it?'' Jamison asked ''I thought we had the situation under control! These buggers are more cleverer then we thought eh?''

Just then, they heard footsteps coming towards the room from outside the door.

''Okay, whatever they ask us; just say nothing'' Jamison instructed Mako ''Keep your lips sealed and we'll get out of this''

The door opened for Reaper who held it open for, Widowmaker, Moira, Sigma, Mauga and Vortex to enter the room one by one in an eerie silence around their two captives with Reaper slamming the door behind him.

''It was all his idea!'' Jamison shouted, nudging his head towards Mako, who grunted in annoyance ''I had nothing to do with this! I was just in it for a bit of bob, 'is all! My family is sick and poor and-''

''Silence!'' Reaper bellowed with his hands slamming down on the table. This made Jamison quiet ''Cease your voice and await Mr Ogundimu''

''Who?'' Jamison asked with a confused raise of his eyebrow. Upon his question, A tall, bald man with dark skin in a crystal white two-piece tuxedo suit with a red flower pinned on it entered the room.

''Greetings. Please, excuse me for keeping you both waiting'' he greeted with a warm smile ''I had to change into something a little more formal for the occasion''

''Right, and you are?'' Jamison asked.

''Oh, sorry how rude of me'' Akande shook his head holding the bridge of his nose ''Allow me to introduce myself. I am Akande Ogundimu, Director of Talon. And these fine ladies and gentlemen here are my...associates'' he extended his arms out to the others.

''Yeah, okay'' Jamison said with a lost expression ''And who's that then? Never 'erd of you''

''You don't?'' Akande raised his eyebrows in surprise ''I'm surprised, I thought Talon was common knowledge to the outside world. Though I suppose Australia hasn't really gotten much news coverage since the Omnium detonation''' he smirked, the others except Jamison and Mako laughed at this ''However, to satisfy your curiosity, Talon is an International Humanitarian Organization dedicated to ensuring humanities survival, preservation and advancement'' he explained.

''And why should that interest us?'' Jamison then asked before he frowned ''And what 've you done with our treasure?''

Akande smiled ''It's gone. My accountants are transferring all of it back to the banks from which you stole it from even as we speak'' he admitted with his arms behind his back.

''You what?!'' Jamison yelled and struggled to free himself ''Ya bloody drongo! We've worked bloody hard for all that dosh and you just nicked it from us?! When I get outta this I'll shove this peg-leg right up your cakehole!'' he threatened angrily.

''Just you try it'' Mauga crunched his fist's together before Mako looked towards him intimidatingly

''Calm yourself'' Akande lowered his left hand gently at his bodyguard. He stepped back in response ''The reason I have done that was just because I thought you deserved a lot more and I want to offer you an opportunity to earn more than ten times the amount for you and your...well fed companion'' he explained while looking at Mako, who grunted in response. Jamison suddenly stopped his rant and perked his ears up.

''Deal?'' he asked attentively ''What sort of a deal?''

Akande smiled and walked behind him ''Listen, while many see us as a force for good and enlightenment others see us as a means to an end. Few even call us terrorists!...One of these groups is called Overwatch. They may have the rest of the world fooled but not us. We know the truth behind their so-called heroism and glamour! They are nothing more then Omnic collaborators and criminals who will do anything to see humanity fall! Those...Machines want to imprison us all and make whoever they don't kill their slaves, wires, cogs, and gears to replace hearts, minds and souls!'' he paused to look at the two ''Look at what they did to Australia, you'll know my words are true. Humanity would be so much better off without them''

''You don't know anything about us mate'' Jamison shook his head negatively.

''Oh, but we do'' Vortex smiled darkly as he activated his wristband, bringing up the holonet and showing all the information about him and Mako '' Quite a lot actually. Jamison Fawkes and Mako Rutledge, also known as Junkrat and Roadhog, two of the most wanted men in Europe! Hell, you guys have a shitload of arrest warrants from Australia to the UK for armed robbery, arson, destruction of private and public property, kidnapping and mass murder! You both have a bounty of 25 million dollars each''

''Yep that's us!'' Jamison chimed merrily ''Me and my best mate here have been and done it all mate!''

''We are not friends'' Mako shook his head ''I saved your life''

''Anyway'' Akande spoke again ''Now that we've established what's included in your curriculum, I'm fully confident that you two are the ideal set of individuals for the job. What would you say if I were to offer you two a ridiculous amount for a little task that won't even take you a day?'' he asked ''Maybe even rich enough to overthrow a certain queen?'' he emphasized with a smile.

Jamison raised an eyebrow in interest ''What kind of job?''

Akande nodded ''I'm glad you asked'' he then pressed a button on the table to bring up a hologram of a metallic canister type object ''A few days ago, my people intercepted an Overwatch transmission to the Omnic terrorist group known as Nullsector, saying that they've recently developed a new weapon of mass destruction of which they plan to sell to them. Further proving my point that Nullsector and Overwatch are working together''

''What is it though mate?'' Jamison asked.

''This, my friend'' Akande frowned solemnly ''Is death in a capsule. We've identified it as a dangerous prototype biochemical weapon known as Xeno-1, a genetically modified formula of pathogen strains so deadly that it'll even infect Omnics! No cure, no treatments, no vaccination. If the Omnics gets their hands on this virus, they could use it to wipe out half of humanity if they wanted to, leaving the other half vulnerable for an attack from the Omnics!'' he explained ''We simply cannot allow that to happen''

''So this lurgy'll kill half the world's population eh?'' Jamison leaned forward ''Let me guess, you want us to blow it up?''

''No!'' Akande shouted ''If that happens then the weapon will go airborne and infect the world. We've traced the chemical footprint to an Overwatch base in Nevada where we are certain they are keeping the virus while they make final preparations for the sale. Now, Your mission is to break into the base, find and obtain the capsule and bring it back here safely'' he instructed ''My chief Scientist Moira is the only one who possesses the necessary equipment and intellect to destroy the virus safely'' he pointed to his second in command who nodded in response.

''Yeah, yeah alright mate'' Jamison nodded ''But what's in it for ole Junkrat and Roady here?''

Akande just smiled ''Mauga'' he ordered. Mauga nodded and brought out a large crate and slid in over to Jamisons feet. Widowmaker cut his bindings, allowing him to open the crate to reveal two giant purple diamonds. Jamison gasp in surprise ''Oh shiny'' he mused as he held one of them in his hands and gazed at the precious stone while Mako held the other once he too was freed.

''Nubaniain Julubalis crystals'' Akande said ''The rarest jewel in the world. That single stone of which you hold is worth more then all the money you can steal from all the banks in the world combined. Do this job...and I'll give you ten more crates...each'' he smirked, knowing that he'd managed to win them over.

Jamison smiled widely as he turned his head to face him ''So lemme get this right mate; you want us to steal a superbug from an international Omnic terrorist group, blow stuff up, possibly blow the figs off of some blokes and you'll make us all bangin' rich for it?... Well suit, First you had my curiosity, then you had my attention...now you have our services'' he replied with Mako nodding in confirmation.

''Good'' Akande smiled warmly ''Talon thanks you for your service. Now, Vortex here will be your eyes and ears on the inside but the rest will be up to you too. Now go get some rest, you leave for Nevada at 0800 hours tomorrow. And keep those stones, a good faith payment. When the job is done, you'll get the rest''

* * *

**Meanwhile, somewhere else in Rome**

Sombra batted her eyes open to find herself laying on a little bed in just her jeans and sports bra. She winced slightly in pain and looked down to see her bullet wound all bandaged up.

''Wha-'' she muttered as she looked around at where she was. It looked like the inside of a large camper-van with a small cooking station, T.V, a small fridge, a round table and a small couch.

She was just about to get up when the door to outside opened. The same man that she saw before passing out at the river entered carrying two steaming porcelain bowls full of brownish liquid. He turned to see her and smiled ''Oh look, you're still alive'' he greeted her.

Sombra just huffed ''Seems that way. What is that?'' she asked., Looking at the bowls in the man's hands.

''Oh, I just got back from hunting. Found some rabbits, thought I'd share with you if you're still alive when I got back'' He said as he set down the steaming bowl of stew and spoon on the bedside table.

''Gee, thanks I guess'' Sombra took the bowl, dipped her spoon inside and blew on it before trying some, it tasted a little too salty but she faked a face of enjoyment in order to avoid hurting the man's feelings ''H-how long have I been out?''

''Three days, six hours, forty-five minutes and twenty-two seconds'' The man replied ''So, how do you feel?'' he then asked. Sombra just sighed ''Is there a polite word for it?'' she asked back at him.

''Yes, actually'' he replied '''Foolish' is the term I would normally use for a situation like this. So, what happened?'' he asked.

''Well'' Sombra grunted as she rose her lower body up to a sitting position ''I think I just got fired''

''Huh, you think?'' The man chuckled slightly ''Well, if you'd like to know the good news, you'll be fine. The bullet went straight through and didn't hit any vital organs''

''Good to know'' Sombra smiled weakly ''Any bad news?''

''Well'' The man began with a click on the roof of his mouth ''You had a ruptured artery and you lost a lot of blood. I had to carry you over my shoulder all the way here once you went into shock. I used my last bio-regeneration stim and blood pack on you to heal that and they cost about four to five hundred dollars apiece'' he informed her.

Sombra just stared blankly at him for a moment before he spoke again ''Oh, thank you sir for saving my life...Oh, you're welcome. My pleasure!'' he spoke sarcastically before he rose back up and walked over to a small table and began to eat his stew. They ate in silence before Sombra decided to break the ice.

''So, What's your name?'' She asked.

''That doesn't matter'' The man replied dismissively.

''It means a little to me'' Sombra retorted ''You did save my life after all...Mine's Sombra''

The man turned back to face her with a calm smile ''Jean Augustas Baptiste'' he introduced himself ''Not that that name means anything now''

Sombra widened her eyes ''Baptiste? You mean Lieutenant Jean Augustas Baptiste, one of the best combat medics in Talon's PMC's?''

''Was'' Baptiste nodded solemnly ''I was Talon, not anymore'' he shook his head.

''Yeah, so I've heard'' Sombra said with a small smirk before glancing at her bandage ''And now, it looks like I'm no longer Talon either. Something we have in common yes?''

''I guess so'' Baptiste shrugged ''So, I take it you did something Akande didn't like?'' he asked her.

''Does this answer your question?'' Sombra pointed to her wound. Baptiste chuckled ''Akande was never really the forgiving type. So, what are you gonna do now?''

Sombra thought for a moment. Truth be told, she didn't really have anywhere else to go now. Talon was the closest thing to a family she'd ever had next to the Los Muertos gang back in Mexico.

''I don't know'' Sombra slowly stood up from her bed, clutching her wound ''Maybe I can disappear for a while. Change my Identity again and move to a different country...Then use all my knowledge to expose the hell out of Talon to the rest of the world!'' she answered in hatred.

''You really think it's that easy?'' Baptiste asked her with a raised eyebrow as he sat up and looked out the window ''Or even wise? I know from experience that Talon never really lets it's operatives go so lightly. Want my professional opinion? Keep your head down and keep moving. You'll survive''

''_Si_(Yes), but for how long?'' Sombra retorted, joining his side by the window.

''Akande has sent people to silence me for years, none of them made it back to him'' Baptiste huffed before he frowned lightly ''I never stay in one place for more than a week at a time. This is the closest I've been to Talons HQ for a long time, I've learned that the key to survival is the ability to adapt...I've adapted, and you should do the same now'' he turned to face her.

''I understand'' she replied. An awkward silence filled the room for a few minutes ''So, now you know the terrible truth behind Talon's true motives'' Baptiste said.

''_Si_(Yes)'' Sombra nodded.

''So, I ask you again; what are you gonna do now?'' Baptiste asked her.

Sombra turned back around to face Baptiste again ''I'm gonna bide my time and find a way to expose Talon's entire organization to the world''

''That's it?'' Baptiste folded his arms and shook his head ''That's what you think is the best way to deal with the situation? Symbolic revenge?''

Sombra tilted her head slightly ''And what would you suggest? Like you've done much to disrupt Talon lately! Symbolic revenge is better than no revenge at all'' she argued.

''For you information, Talon is more than just one man and one set goal'' Baptiste said ''Come, let me show you'' he beckoned the hacker over to the closet door and opened it for her to reveal a large whiteboard full of newspaper clippings Describing Talons activities and pictures of the organization's council members with their full names and ranks hand-drawn in red ink categorized in order of leadership from lowest to highest. Sombra gazed at the board in amazement.

''You're planning to bring down the whole organization'' she breathed.

''Yes'' Baptiste smiled ''But I cannot do this by myself...They were using you Sombra, just like they used me. To them, we were just expendable, easily replaced...But if we work together, show them we are not just puppets on a string to be controlled, we can take the fight back to them and dispense justice to the ones who betrayed us'' he then extended his hand out towards her ''What do you say?'' he offered.

Sombra briefly looked at his hand and then back to the kill list. Targeting Talons Operatives, the people she used to call friends, seemed like a death sentence to her. However, Baptiste had a pretty valid point, they where just using her for her talent and then when she thought of herself once, they turned their backs on her for just another pawn in Akande's game.

A tear ran down her eye as she clenched her fists in anger ''Fine'' she nodded ''On one condition'' she held her finger up before grabbing a red pen and adding one more name to the list;

**Douglas Lockwood (Vortex)**

''_El es mio_(He's mine)'' she smiled darkly, pointing to the name she just wrote with a boop.

''Perfect'' Baptiste chimed with a clap of his hands ''Your clothes are outside on the drying rack along with your gun, change then come back here and then we'll make a start''

''_Gracias _(Thank you)'' Sombra smiled before leaving the van to the drying rack outside, where her purple coat was glistening in the afternoon sunlight and her SMG was perched by the side of the van. She put back on her coat and pulled out her Talon pin from her pocket. She gazed at it for a moment before throwing it in the river with a cry of fury as it landed in the water with a small plop.

''You will pay for this Akande'' she muttered darkly as she picked up her gun and went back inside, shutting the door behind her.

''Okay, so what do we have?'' Sombra asked Baptiste, who was now sitting on a black wheelchair by a little desk with a computer monitor on it.

''Okay'' Baptiste nodded before he activated the compter's holographic screen, showing them both news tabloids and networks of Talon's movements and attacks over the past few years ''Ever since I left the organization, I've been listening in onto Talons radio frequencies to gather information on their next attack. Recently, I've overheard that Akande's planning on acquiring some kind of viral agent as a basis for a global Bio attack'' he then looked back at his new partner ''If Akande use's a lab-grade Bio agent to initiate an attack, nobody will be able to stop them'' he then leaned forward in his chair ''This. Must. Not. Happen'' he urged, tapping his index finger on the desk in time with his words.

''_Si_(Yes)'' Sombra nodded in agreement ''Then we must stop them before they find this 'Xeno-1''

''Yes'' Baptiste turned back to the screen ''Talon has sent their PMCs and operatives to attack several Biolabs across the globe. Though from what I can understand, they're looking for a specific pathogen not just helping themselves'' he sighed as he leaned back in his chair in frustration ''If only I could crack this stupid mainframe, I would better understand what they're looking for and where it is!''

Sombra just smirked ''May I have a try?'' she asked, her hand on the back of the chair. He just looked up to her ''Sure, knock yourself out'' he got up from his chair to allow Sombra to sit.

''I hope my module wasn't too badly damaged'' Sombra though in her head as she successfully brought up her hacking mainframe and with a few taps of her fingers, the computer was already downloading new files of data. Baptiste watched in awe with his mouth hung open on a gap ''You're in! H-how did you-''

''I was a hacker for Talon'' Sombra rested her arms back on the chair behind her head ''I know all of their encryptions by heart...Having made up quite a few of them myself. I've got all their passwords and backdoors stored up in here'' she tapped her forehead.

''This is incredible!'' Baptiste exclaimed as he saw all the files on his monitor ''This is all of Talon's classified data. Their history, operative bio's, shipping manifests, messages, everything! W-we could know everything Talons up to before they even do it!'' he finished as he sat back down on his chair after Sombra got up and started searching for any information about the Bioweapon ''Aha! Here we are; Xeno-1, located at the U.S Biohazardous research blacksite in Nevada and-'' his eyes suddenly bulged as he looked along the file ''Oh no''

''What's wrong?'' Sombra asked with slight concern in her voice, leaning behind Baptiste and gazing at the computer screen ''This isn't just one pathogen they're after...This is a whole mixture of several other pathogens in a single capsule'' Baptiste revealed ''Ebola, Bronchitis, H1N1, TB, Measles, Polio, the list just goes on! And they're all artificial strains too, no current effective cures or vaccines work on any of them!''

''_Dios Mio_(My god)'' Sombra breathed in shock ''If Talon gets their hands on this weapon and release it-''

''They could wipe out half of humanity and even omnic-kind with just the single push of a button'' Baptiste finished for her with a fearful look in his eyes ''It'll be the 2020 pandemic all over again only this time, no one will survive it''

''Then we have to get there before Talon does!'' Sombra declared.

''And we will'' Baptiste nodded as he got up from the chair and climbed into the driver's seat of the van ''Make yourself at home, we're taking the next flight to Nevada''

''Don't mind if I do'' Sombra smiled as she sat down on the couch as Baptiste pulled out onto the main road ''Hey, what's your Wifi password?'' she asked.

''Don't have Wifi'' Baptiste replied ''Too risky''

''What?!'' Sombra shrieked. Baptiste just laughed ''Akande's a dick''

''You're right about that'' Sombra huffed.

''Yes, and that's also the Wifi password. All lower case'' Baptiste smiled. He heard Sombra laugh in the back before she thanked him as they made their way to the airport.

**End of chapter 2! A little warning that I may not be uploading weekly sometimes as both my work and my family has gotten much busier lately. Anyway, see you all next time! Cheerio!xxxooo**


End file.
